


All Tied Up (Torchwood)

by IantojJackh



Series: Mmom [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie's face turned downright scary when Owen walked away and her head spun around like she was possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up (Torchwood)

**Title** : All Tied Up  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Torchwood  
 **Summary** : Suzie's face turned downright scary when Owen walked away and her head spun around like she was possessed.  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Characters** : Ianto and Suzie  
 **Word Count:** 666  
 **Date** : May 12  
 **Disclaimer** : Sadly, I don't own Torchwood, but I'm one of many that wouldn't mind to own it.  
 **Spoilers** : Set Pre-series  


  


**_All Tied Up_ **

  
Two hours after their training session ended Ianto smirked as he saw Jack finally reappear, looking not too happy as he rubbed his wrists, faint red lines visible only to those knowing where to look, and headed straight for his office, looking like he wanted to murder someone. He covered a snigger when Owen blushed as he shot Suzie a bemused look and dropped her panties in front of her. Ianto could not make out what Owen whispered to the woman, but it was clear that he believed that Suzie was the one responsible for the state he found Jack in: hands bound behind his back using Suzie's panties as rope, Jack's trousers around his ankles and his belt wrapped around his cock. 

Suzie's face turned downright scary when Owen walked away and her head spun around like she was possessed. It was as if Suzie was trying burning a hole through Ianto with a fiery gaze and yet it was mixed with a certain level of admiration. 

Once she was satisfied that no one was looking or at least cared what she was up to, Suzie casually approached Ianto. "I'm intrigued. What did you do to Captain Feels-You-Up?"

"Who says I did anything?" Ianto played it cool, acting as if he was pure as fresh fallen snow. 

"The red mark on his wrists and that he had the present I gave you." Suzie stealthily took a small nibble on Ianto's ear and slipped the panties back into his pocket. "You shouldn't give presents away."

"Who says he doesn't wear ones like these?" It was a battle for Ianto to keep his wits about himself.

"I'm sure you've realised something as tiny as these would not hold Jack very well."

"True. Captain HUNGness and his Meat Stick of Doom would use your panties as string to tie his precious up in a bow." Ianto said in a deadpan humourless voice. "So it's true he'd jump anything with a pulse?"

"He hasn't tried anything with me since I threatened to make sausage of manhood. Jack wouldn't want any harm to come to it."

"Same can be said for any man." Ianto replied, standing up and trying to get around Suzie, but the woman had him effectively pinned in place.

"What would you to protect what you value most? I think you are a bit less vain than our boss and there is something more valuable to you than what's between your legs." Suzie looked Ianto up and down, greedily taking in the sight before her. "So what is it that is most precious to you Ianto Jones? Does it have to do with that secret you are keeping?" Suzie was not above using her sexual prowess to get the upper hand.

"I'm not keeping any secrets." The Welshman said defiantly. "There was nothing for me in London any more. I came home that's all. Nothing more than nothing less."

"I don't believe you. You have to be either crazy and stupid or up to something to stay with Torchwood after Canary Wharf. You don't seem crazy or stupid. Harkness will eventually figure out what you are up to and when he does it will be bad for you. But if you let me help you chances are he will never find out."

"And what will it cost me? That is if and a big if at that, that I need help, what will it cost me?" Ianto wanted to weigh all his options before making a decision. 

"You will still be fodder his wanking but voluntarily making a deal with me in simple terms is yours only option. Do we have a deal?"

Iatnto reached for a pen and a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled an address down. "Meet me here at ten tonight." He was not sure how much he was going to regret this forced deal, but Ianto was too worried to think of what would happen if he turned Suzie down. 


End file.
